Jason Bourne: Deadlands
by Red Raven 007
Summary: One year after the events of The Bourne Ultimatum, the dead has risen to eat the living and Jason is trying to cope in the apocalypse.
1. Prologue

_It has been one year after a man who betrayed his own country for his own freedom had leaked a highly classified file from the CIA. Just a week after that fiasco, the dead have risen to eat the living. The world was put into disarray and never recovered. Right now, mankind is on the verge of extinction._

The trees in a quiet forest was swayed by the cool wind. The birds were chirping happily on the branch. On the ground, there is a short black haired American man walking forward with a large bag slung on his shoulder. The man had cold calculative blue eyes. He wore a black jacket, a blue shirt, and a dark cargo pants. His combat boots were making foot prints everytime he took a step, leaving a trail for any dangerous scavengers to follow. But the American man didn't care. After all, only a few have survived in this Walker-infested world.

This American man is none other than Jason Bourne. The CIA's 30 million dollar weapon that can adapt, kill, and survive in a very harsh environment like the one he's living in right now.

Jason looked down while still walking forward. He was bored. He was also a bit sad. He hadn't seen another normal living human being other than the Greene family for months now. It was making him feel lonely. The Greene family were good people but Bourne disliked their idea of having a barn full of walkers who were once their loved ones. Their belief of seeing walkers as sick people gives him a pain in the ass. Walkers are nothing more than flesh-eating monsters that resembles your loved ones and also people. He had it all figured out since the apocalypse started. Sometimes, he just thinks that they are probably the only living survivors on this planet.

After thinking about it, Bourne suddenly had flashbacks of Marie. His lost great love who was killed by a Russian assassin who worked for a rich man in Russia named Yuri Gretkov.

And then Jason stopped. His cold eyes were alert. His senses are going hay-wire. He had stopped when he heard footsteps and a yelp of a young girl. He knew it was a young girl. Years of experience in the CIA does have it's perk actually.

Jason turned his head around and saw a young blonde haired girl. She was no older than 11 or 12. She wore a blue shirt that has printings of a rainbow on the center and she was also wearing a pair of brown shorts. The girl was being chased by three vicious walkers.

In a second, Jason quickly dropped the bag on the ground while grabbing three pebbles on the grass as he charged at them with a plan already set in motion.

When he finally had a lock on the three, he threw each pebble on the walkers. The first one was killed when the pebble hit it's forehead. The force was so strong that the pebble went through it's brain. The second had the same fate. But the third didn't. The pebble only hit it's eye and it's didn't went through it's brain. This is because this walker wasn't very rotten and decayed like the the other two.

After he got closer, Jason quickly pushed the girl behind him and aggressively kicked the nearby walker, causing it to fell on the hard ground.

Not giving it a time to recover, Jason snatched a rock from the ground that is about the size of his palm. He then used it to smash the walker's head into nothing more than a measly pulp.

After Jason made sure that it's dead forever, he slowly turned his head around and his blue eyes caught the blonde haired girl.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked. His voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine. Thanks." The girl croaked out. Her answer seemed kinda forced.

Jason analyzed the girl with his cold blue eyes and deduced that the girl was tired and thirsty for running for a very long time.

The girl was a bit spooked about Jason's cold gaze. She felt like he was a hungry lion ready to pounce his prey. She was then surprised when Jason began walking towards his rather large bag before he grabbed a bottle of water from it. He then began walking towards her until he stopped when he got close.

"It's not much. But it should calm your thirst." After Jason said that, he offered the bottle to her, to which she hesitantly accepted.

She opened it and began drinking from it until it was empty. She was very thirsty after all. After that, she handed it back to Jason who putted it back to his bag.

"Mister. Can you please help me get back to my mom?" The girl asked meekly while she twiddled her thumb.

Jason thought about it for a moment. If he would leave this innocent girl on the woods, then he is nothing more than a cold heartless person like the people who worked in Treadstone and Blackbriar.

He was still surprised that there were other survivors after all. All this time, he believed that they were the only one.

"Sure, kid." Jason replied with a faint smile.

"I'm Sophia." The blonde girl known as Sophia introduced herself.

Jason wanted to tell a different name from his many identities. But he decided to use the usual since the CIA, Interpol, and the police are no longer on his ass. Plus, only a few people really know about him. So, fuck it!

"Jason."


	2. Chapter 1

"That's a nice name." The mid-length blonde haired girl commented.

Jason coolly smiled at her comment and gently placed his hand on her head, "Thanks for the compliment, kid."

After Jason said that, his cold eyes narrowed in alert when he began hearing footsteps coming nearby, prompting him to quickly pulled out an M9 Berreta from his holster before he pushed Sophia behind him.

"Hey, kid, are you expecting someone else following you here other than Walkers?"

Sophia was a bit confused at the sudden question. She doesn't even know why he's so shaken up, "It could be Rick."

"Who is he?" Jason questioned as his grip tighten on the gun he's holding.

"He's the leader of a group I'm in. Don't worry. He's a nice person." Jason's nerves has calmed down a bit after Sophia said those words. Still, his grip tighten even more while his jaw clenched.

"So, there are more of you?" Jason's calm voice was a bit cold and firm this time. It spoke authority and superiority. It made Sophia felt like she was being interrogated.

"Yes." Sophia croaked out. Her meek and soft voice seemed forced. Inside, she was creeped out. She felt her fear rising up when she took a glance at Jason's cold blue eyes that seemed to have seen a lot of suffering and danger.

Jason quickly realized his mistake and his eyes softened a bit, "I'm sorry for that. But we have to be sure."

Sophia slowly shook her head and weakly smiled, "No, it's okay."

Now onto the matter at hand, Jason's blue eyes swiftly focused to his left. He was sure he heard movement there.

He knew it wasn't a walker because he couldn't smell any foulness nearby.

"I think it's best for you to hide." Jason ordered in a low voice while his eyes still focused on the incoming threat, not taking any chances, "It might be someone else. Someone bad. Go. Stay out of sight."

Sophia only nodded and went to a large bush, hiding herself.

 **OOO**

A raven haired redneck who wears a black leather jacket that has printings of an angel wings on it's back was tracking the trail of a blonde girl named Sophia. A girl that is part of their group led by Rick Grimes. A county cop who is also the best friend of Shane Walsh who was their previous leader.

The raven haired redneck's name is Daryl Dixon. The brother of Merle Dixon who is described as an asshole by all the group except Daryl of course.

Daryl knew he was getting close. He can feel it. He turned his head around to look at Rick who was behind him.

Rick was wearing his county police uniform and he still had his precious hat on his head.

They were only two of them in the forest. At least, that's what they thought because a hidden pair of cold blue eyes eyes was watching them from nearby, waiting for the right moment to intercept.

Daryl kept his crossbow slung on his shoulder while his bowie knife was in it's sheath.

Rick had his revolver in his holster while he holds a meat cleaver as he follows Daryl.

He never expected what would happened next that will decide his fate.

Rick's eyes widened when he felt a sudden pain on his neck. It was so fast that he suddenly felt tired and sleepy.

A pair of strong arms kept him from falling to the hard ground and he was then pulled into a deep sleep.

Daryl kept focusing on the trail. He didn't noticed that his partner was already knocked out. But his senses have gone hay-wire. He felt danger when he no longer hear Rick's footsteps.

Feeling very suspicious and wary, his hands slowly reached into his knife before he turned around and faced the unknown threat.

It was a short black haired grown man wearing a black jacket, a plain blue shirt, and a dark cargo pants. And before Daryl could do anything, the man pointed a gun on him at point blank range, stopping any plan of attack in his mind.

Realizing his current situation, Daryl's eyes shifted to Rick who was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Drop everything what you have on the ground now." The man ordered with a calm voice that spoke superiority.

Daryl grit his teeth in anger before he did what the man said. He dropped every items he had. His beloved crossbow and his knife is about to be gone forever because of this one man.

The two was then surprised when a shout came from a certain blonde haired girl.

"Stop! They're my friends!" Sophia shouted.

Jason's eyes quickly shifted to Sophia and he slowly lowered his gun, finally realizing the two he beat up are part of a group she spoke about.

Taking the opportunity, Daryl charged at the man in front of him, engaging him in a hand to hand combat which resulted in Jason easily dodging a flurry of punches from his charging opponent. He knew his opponent couldn't match him in this area. Only a CIA asset or an individual that is on the same calibre as him could give him a run for his money. But for now, his opponent is about to be surprised for his next move.

While Sophie was protesting in their fight, Jason blocked a punch from the redneck with no effort before he quickly knocked him out with a single punch to the face.

Daryl's head spins at the punch before his consciousness was gone in an instant, falling face flat on the hard ground.


End file.
